Timberius
Timberius is one of several Inhuman criminals that Black Bolt finds guilty of treason and is banished from the Hidden Land of the Inhumans to another dimension. When the Hulk attacks Lockjaw, he teleports the Hulk to the dimension where the evil Inhumans have been banished. Maximus the Mad appears and recruits them all as part of his military takeover of Attilan, and teleports them all back to the Hidden Land. Maximus seeks a device created by the ancient Inhuman scientist Romnar, which can absorb people. The evil Inhumans use the Hulk to gain access to the device, and build a ray gun to use it to attack Black Bolt. The evil Inhumans squabble over the device for their own ideals of conquest, and Black Bolt is able to defeat them. To try to regain Black Bolt's favor, the evil Inhumans try to stop the Hulk as he rampages through Atillan, but only Black Bolt is able to stop the Hulk. When Maximus captures the Fantastic Four and the Inhuman Royal Family, he selects Timberius as one of his loyal guard to serve him. When the prisoners escape, they defeat Maximus and the Inhumans loyal to him, but are unable to stop Maximus and his followers from escaping in a rocket. Maximus takes over the island of Costa Salvador with his band of evil Inhumans, using a robot that puts people into a hypnotic trance, and intends to slowly take over the world with more of these robots. The Hulk arrives on the island, and the evil Inhumans attack him; when the military arrives, Maximus convinces the Hulk to join him. The Hulk attacks the army, causing them to retreat, and the evil Inhumans begin arguing over what to do with him as they fear his aggression. As they begin fighting with each other, Maximus calms them. When the Hulk smashes Maximus' robot, the Inhumans flee through a secret tunnel. As the Hulk and the military square off to fight, Maximus and the Inhumans blast out of the ground in an escape ship that flies off into the sky, providing a distraction for the Hulk to escape. The evil Inhumans assist Maximus as he Maximus produces a couple of missiles to makes it look as though the Fantastic Four fired them at the Great Refuge; after Black Bolt destroys the missiles, he declares war on the Fantastic Four.5 Black Bolt suspects Maximus may be behind the missile attack and dispatches Triton to check up on him, who discovers the missile silo and abducts Maximus to return to the Great Refuge for judgment. When the Silver Surfer crash lands in the Hidden Land of the Inhumans he is attacked the evil Inhumans led by Maximus, who succeeds in making the Surfer believe that the Inhumans as a whole are responsible for the attack. Timberius appears again some time later, after Atillan is relocated to the Blue Area of the Moon. When Thane Ector and the Brethren crash their spacecraft nearby, Karnak, Timberius, Quicksilver, and a group of Alpha Primitives go to investiage the crash, and are captured. Thane Ector tortured Timberius, breaking many of the limb-like projections from his head, until Timberius revealed that Earth was more ripe for conquest than the moon. Timberius was part of a group of Inhumans, including Kaliban, Asmodeus, Avius, Falcona, Leonus, Pinyon, and a Seeker, that assaulted the Fantastic Four during a public appearance in the Bronx, New York. The Inhumans sought to recover Ahura, the son of Black Bolt and Medusa, for the Genetics Council. Ahura was convinced to return to Attilan peaceably, but the Chief Justice of the Genetics Council betrayed the rest of the Inhumans to usurp Ahura's power for himself. The "evil" Inhumans continued to defend the Genetics Council, but when the Chief Justice was defeated, they vanished into the shadows. When Portuguese mercenaries attacked Atillan, Timberius' brother Naanis, a member of the royal guard serving as a pilot, was killed in the battle. Timberius requested revenge from the Genetic Council for his brother's death. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers